


Death by Waffles

by whumphoarder



Series: Adventures at the Stark Lake House [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Allergies, Banter, Cats, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Poor Life Choices, Poor Peter Parker, Precious Peter Parker, References to Drugs, Sick Peter Parker, Sneezing, Stark Lake House, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whumphoarder/pseuds/whumphoarder
Summary: When Tony decides to adopt a cat for Morgan, Peter is almost more excited about it than the six-year-old. He just failed to mention one minor issue before coming to visit at the lake house for the weekend.Or, in which Peter is horrifically allergic to cats but JUST LOVES THEM SO MUCH.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Adventures at the Stark Lake House [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614073
Comments: 205
Kudos: 898
Collections: Peter Parker Stories, ellie marvel fics - read





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coconutknightshade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coconutknightshade/gifts), [FerretShark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FerretShark/gifts).



> Thank you to [xxx-cat-xxx](https://xxx-cat-xxx.tumblr.com/) and [sallyidss](https://sallyidss.tumblr.com/) for beta-reading and ideas!

“I still think we should have called him Winston Furrchill,” Tony says with a shrug, watching Peter, who’s sitting cross legged on the living room floor, grinning ear-to-ear, stroking the long-haired cat’s fur.

“That’s so _boorrring,_ Daddy,” Morgan complains. She grabs the little feather teaser and dangles it in front of the cat’s face. He lifts a paw lazily to bat at it. “All your ideas were _so boring.”_

“What are you talking about?” Tony balks at her, eliciting giggles from Peter and a dramatic groan from the six-year-old. “My ideas were _gold_. Mr. Meowgi. Bill Clawsby. Genghis Khat.”

Peter snaps once and shoots a finger gun Tony’s direction. “Luke Skywhisker!” he throws in, causing Morgan to groan. “Ooh! Call him Nick Furr-y!”

“No! His name is _Waffles!”_ Morgan exclaims, throwing up her hands in exasperation and causing the kitty in question to dart across the room and dive into his favorite hiding place—the cardboard box that his brand new, untouched, three-hundred-dollar cat tree came in. Tony just rolls his eyes; it’s behavior like this that makes him almost regret spending the last four days in the workshop designing that damn feline an elaborate catwalk and perch system spanning every room of the lake house.

(Almost.)

Morgan sticks her lip out in a pout. 

“Aw, Mo, we were just teasing,” Peter says, patting her arm with a kind smile. “Waffles is a great name—I love it.”

That seems to console her. She grins back at him. “It’s ‘cus when we brought him home, he was really scared the first day and he just wanted to hide under my bed. So Daddy said I could eat breakfast in my room with him so he’d feel safer, but then I had to go to the bathroom and when I was gone he stole my waffle,” she rambles.

Peter quirks an eyebrow. “Your cat ate a waffle?”

Morgan nods. “Uh-huh, and then he puked it up again on the carpet!” she explains cheerfully.

“Ah yes, fond memories…” Tony mutters.

“So I named him Waffles,” Morgan concludes. “But I almost called him Syrup, ‘cus he got that on his paws when he walked on the plate, and then he ran around everywhere and it was all sticky. Mommy says that’s why we got ants after.”

While Peter snorts out a laugh, Tony just runs a hand over his face and sighs. “It’s been a long week.”

“Yeah, I’ll bet,” Peter laughs, rubbing a hand at his eyes. He uncrosses his legs and gets to his feet to walk over to the box where Morgan is trying to lure Waffles out again. “I always wanted a cat, but May never let me get one—said they were too much hassle.”

 _“They are,”_ Tony says emphatically.

“Are not,” Morgan disagrees. As Peter sits down by the box, she picks up the bag of kitty treats and starts shaking it, causing Waffles to poke his head out. She pours out three little treats onto her open palm. He sniffs them suspiciously, then turns his nose up and buries himself back in the box. 

Morgan turns to Tony and shrugs. “I don’t think he likes chicken flavor anymore. You gotta get him the salmon ones, Daddy.”

“But you told me this morning that he doesn’t like salmon,” Tony argues. “He only eats the premium chicken with gravy.”

Morgan shakes her head. “No, no that’s his _wet_ food. He only eats dry salmon, and wet chicken. And sometimes tuna, but only that one in the blue bag.”

“And waffles,” Peter throws in with a wry smile, sitting down to start stroking the cat inside the box. “Don’t forget the waffles, Mr. Stark.”

“At this rate, I’m thinking it’d be better to just install a cat flap and let him find his own mice for dinner,” Tony grumbles.

As if on cue, Waffles meows irritably and leaps out of the cardboard box, straight onto Peter’s lap. However in doing so, the cat’s fluffy tail tickles the kid’s nose. Peter sneezes twice—rather violently—startling the cat to the point that it shoots across the room and climbs halfway up the drapes.

“Waffles!” Morgan cries and races after him.

Sniffling a bit, Peter gives a sheepish smile. “Whoops.”

Tony rolls his eyes and extends a hand to help lever the kid up again. Peter rubs at his eyes again—which Tony notices are redder than usual. He raises an eyebrow suspiciously. “Are you sure ‘too much hassle’ was the only reason May was against you having cats?” 

Something flashes across Peter’s face, but it’s gone just as soon as it appears. “Yeah, yeah of course. Well, that and she’s more of a dog person, really, but they’re not allowed in the apartment.”

“Hm.” Tony glances at his watch. “Alright, well it’s almost His Royal Highness’ dinner time.” He gestures to the kitchen. “Let’s go see if we can get him to choke down some caviar and truffles or something…” 

**X**

Three hours later, Tony can’t ignore the signs any longer. After witnessing Peter’s third sneezing fit since dinner, he privately pulls the kid out into the kitchen. “Pete, c’mon,” he sighs. “Just admit it already.”

Taking a tissue from the box Tony holds out to him, Peter shrugs innocently. “Alright, you got me. Guess I’m coming down with a cold.” He wipes his nose.

Tony raises an eyebrow. “A cold that began ten minutes after entering our home and has only gotten progressively worse since?”

Peter chuckles a bit. “Yeah, go figure, right? Perfect timing for my weekend off. What does Doctor Banner call that again?” He tilts his head to the side in thought. “Starts with an L…”

“Pete…”

“Leisure sickness!” he recalls, his face lighting up. “That’s the word. Think I’ve got that.”

Rolling his eyes, Tony starts ticking each symptom off on his fingers. “Your nose is running, your eyes are watery, you’re sneezing—”

“Which is all from the cold,” Peter cuts him off. He coughs twice into his elbow. “See? Sick.”

Tony scoffs. “In all the years I’ve known you, you’ve _never once_ admitted to being sick unprompted.” He pauses a beat. “Including the times you were actively vomiting.”

Peter rubs a hand at the back of his neck and gives a sheepish grin. “So I'm really demonstrating growth, then, huh?”

Tony ignores him and soldiers on. “You’re itching,” he says, gesturing to the red welts emerging on Peter’s forearms and neck. “You’re getting a rash—”

Peter tugs his hoodie sleeves down to cover them. “I think that’s the new laundry soap I’ve been using...”

Tony blinks at him. “Your eyes are bright red, kid.”

Peter opens his mouth to retort something, but then closes it again. He drops his gaze to the floor and lets out a hard sigh. “Okay… okay you’re right,” he admits. “I’m sorry. I just didn’t wanna say it around Morgan.” He looks up and, with a totally straight expression, whispers, “I’ve been smoking weed, Mr. Stark. I’m actually tripping balls right now.”

“Peter, just admit that you’re allergic to cats!” 

“Huh?” Morgan cries from the living room where she has her kitty on her lap while she watches Curious George. “Peter’s allergic to _Waffles?!”_ The cat dives off her lap and out into the kitchen, hiding behind Peter’s leg.

Peter winces. Then his nose wrinkles up and he sneezes four times into his wad of tissues. When he draws in his next breath, it’s more of a wheeze.

Tony heaves out a sigh. “Alright, we’re done here.” He bends down and scoops the cat up. “Waffles is staying in Pep’s office for the remainder of this weekend.”

 _“What?_ ” Morgan blurts.

“Yeah, _what?”_ Peter echos, snatching the cat back from Tony’s arms. “You can’t do that!”

“Pete, he’s making you sick,” Tony points out as Peter sneezes yet again. “If you’re already this bad in three hours, how do you expect to _breathe_ in a couple more days?”

Peter looks stricken. “But… But you don’t understand.” He hugs the cat a little tighter and Tony swears he can see fresh hives emerging on Peter’s neck. “I just love him _so much,_ Mr. Stark,” he says earnestly. “I would honestly die for this cat.”

Tony sighs and pats his shoulder consolingly. “Yeah, and that’s looking more and more like it might become reality, kiddo...”

**X**

It takes some convincing—and a bit of bribery—but eventually he gets the kids to agree to his plan. In the end, Morgan and Peter settle for a six-foot-tall ‘Royal Castle Kitty Condo’ (complete with a litter moat) in exchange for Waffles’ temporary banishment. He then sends Peter to the guest room while he and Morgan transfer the cat’s most essential supplies into the office, grateful for once that Pepper’s staying downtown this weekend.

Waffles promptly makes himself at home on the very top of her bookshelf—after first knocking over two glass figurines and a meticulously ordered stack of papers, sending legal documents flying around the room.

(Tony wonders just what kind of royal castle equivalent he’s going to have to bribe Pepper with when she gets back.)

**X**

It’s 12:16 a.m. when Tony remembers that they forgot to give Waffles his anti-hairball paste that evening and comes grumbling out of bed to do so.

It’s 12:19 a.m. when Tony opens the office door to see Peter, sitting on the floor with that damn cat curled up in his lap, wheezing out a high-pitched chant of, “Who’s a good kitty? Who’s a good boy?” between puffs of his inhaler as he strokes Waffles’ fur.

It’s 12:21 a.m. when Tony just gives up trying to reason with the kid and goes raiding the bathroom cabinets for Benadryl.


	2. Blaze It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The saga of Peter's utter lack of self-preservation continues.

“Okay…” Peter’s gaze drops nervously to the little ziplock bag of crushed green leaves on the kitchen table, then back up to his very unamused mentor. He holds up a placating hand. “I admit this looks bad for me, but just hear me out, okay?”

Tony sighs, rubbing a hand tiredly over his face. “Kid, we’ve talked about this. And I know _May’s_ talked with you about it too.”

“I know, I know, but recent studies have actually shown that–”

“No.” Tony holds up a finger, cutting him off with a stern look. “Don’t you start that again. You _know_ this is not good for your health.”

Peter huffs out a laugh. “Well neither is drinking twelve cups of coffee a day, but that’s never stopped you.”

“Try three.”

“Three?”

“Yes, three,” Tony says, crossing his arms over his chest. “Pepper made it a rule last Christmas.”

Peter stares at him for a moment. There’s a beat. Then it clicks.

“You got one of those fifty-two ounce Bubba Keg mugs for Christmas, didn’t you?”

Tony’s expression sours, causing Peter to grin. “Okay, this is not about me, kid,” he says over Peter’s snort of laughter. He holds up the little bag of herbs and shakes it for emphasis. “This is about _you_ jeopardizing your own health in exchange for a bit of fun. What kind of message is this sending to Morgan?”

Peter rolls his eyes and grumbles, “You’re acting like I brought _weed_ here or something...”

“I’d _prefer it_ if you brought weed!” Tony retorts, throwing his hands up in exasperation. “Weed wouldn’t make you break out in hives!”

Just then, a ball of fluff comes zooming into the room. In three quick leaps, Waffles pounces first onto the kitchen counter, then the refrigerator, then directly into Pepper’s crockpot, which is sitting on top of the fridge.

“Waffles!” Tony snaps, causing the kitty to jump back down to the counter and then dart across the kitchen, springing up onto Peter’s lap and causing the poor boy’s heart to swell with joy while his irritated eyes instantly begin to water.

“What a good boy, Waffles!” Peter coos at the cat, who immediately leaps onto his shoulder, then his head. With a surprised yelp, Peter leans forward and Waffles bounds down off his back and back into the living room in a flurry of fur. 

Peter sneezes three times in quick succession, then sniffs, tears pricking at his burning eyes.

Tony heaves out yet another sigh. “Okay I’m just going to say it one last time,” he says evenly. “Stop. Drugging. My cat.”

Peter giggles. “I thought he was _Morgan’s_ cat,” he points out, then coughs twice to clear his itchy throat. “And it’s just catnip.”

“Exactly!” Tony gestures at the zooming ball of fur in the adjoining room. Waffles leaps onto the kitty castle to bat wildly at a dangling stuffed mouse. “He clearly doesn’t need any more energy, and he’s already obsessed with you as it is. The rule was, when you visit, you leave the damn cat alone.”

Peter’s lower lip sticks out in a pout as he scratches around his shirt collar where the skin is rapidly reddening. “You’re no fun. Unlike high-Waffles.”

As if on cue, the cat races back into the kitchen, pouncing onto the table this time. He promptly lays down and sprawls out on his back, revealing his ridiculously fluffy belly.

An utterly inhuman noise somewhere between a high-pitched whine and a choked sob escapes Peter’s lips at the sight. “Oh my _god,_ I just wanna shove my _face_ into it!”

“That will definitely not go over well.”

“But _Mr. Stark…”_ Peter moans, rubbing his eyes. “He’s so _fluffy.”_

“He’ll claw your eyes out kid.”

“Worth it."

“PETER NO—”

**Author's Note:**

> I've recently adopted two kitties and thought the Stark family might like to get in on the nonsense <33
> 
> Come and hang out on tumblr if you'd like! My url is [whumphoarder](https://whumphoarder.tumblr.com/)


End file.
